the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/New students, Old Drama, Chapter 9
'Chapter 9- ' “-And then our friends all got trapped in the orb,” Patricia continued. “Nina fled, and none of us had been able to find her, or the orb, since. We’ve been working to try and find that orb, because then we can let our friends out. But...we’ve decided that we can’t do it alone.” “So...what do you say?” Jerome asked. “Will you help us?” Dan was quiet for a moment. “You guys swear you’re telling the truth.” “Of course,” Patricia said, a little hurt. “I wouldn’t lie about losing my friends.” “Well...Okay. I’ll help you. What will I have to do?” “Don’t worry about it yet.” Jerome answered. “You just get back to class. We’ll text you.” Dan nodded and stood up. “Alright, I guess.” “Sorry if this is strange, we know the feeling...” Patricia chuckled, with a glance at Jerome, who just shook his head and smirked slightly. “But we really appreciate your help.” Once Dan left back to school, Jerome sighed and put his arm around her. “I still feel a little like Rufus, I mean...following students? Confronting them in the forest? Living in a warehouse?” She shrugged. “We’re not bad guys, Jerome...” “I know, I know...” He muttered. “But I can’t help but think...if history repeats...and something happens...” “It won’t.” “But what if it does?!” “Jerome...we’re not bad people. Nothing will happen. Fabian will never really be like Victor...and we’ll never be like Rufus.” She smiled. “I think we’ve all had enough of him for our lives anyways.” He laughed. “True...” ------- After school, Marie and Rachel were hanging out in their room talking and doing homework. “I hate biology,” Marie decided, putting her pencil down. “Can we work on something else?” “Sibuna stuff?” “Nah, We have a meeting tomorrow anyways.” “Hmm...” “Did you notice Jambie staring at Walking Bunny earlier?” Marie chuckled. Rachel nodded, then grinned. “She’s not the only girl who was staring at a boy...I saw you staring at Red.” Marie blushed. “So?” “So? You like him.” She shrugged. “Well...yeah...” Marie looked at Rachel, and the girls both burst out laughing. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you with this,” She decided. “Thanks.” Marie smiled, and they hugged. ------ The next morning, two girls arrived at Sekhmet House. As they both walked to the door, they started talking. “So, I take it you’re new here too?” Alaisia asked. Nakiyah nodded, and grinned. “I’m Nakiyah.” “Alaisia.” The girls shook hands. “You excited for this school?” “Yeah,” Alaisia smiled. “I heard it’s really nice here. I can’t wait to spend my first night.” “Hah, same.” Nakiyah knocked on the door; Bailey opened it. “Oh, Hallo! You must be the new girls. Wilkommen!” He let them inside. “I’m Bailey.” The girls introduced themselves. “So, where do we sleep?” Alaisia asked. “You two are probably room-mates...follow me.” ------ Sibuna meeting. The five of them were in Corrin and Taylor’s room. “So...I keep reading through this journal,” Walking Bunny said. “And I think I found something...interesting. Look.” He flipped to a page and passed it around. “It’s a little burnt, but you can still read it.” “''August 19, 2016'',” Corrin read. “''It’s been a year since the reunion, and yesterday Mr. Sweet asked me to run Anubis House. I’m excited, but a little nervous. What if-“ ''The rest of the page was all burnt. “So?” “So? He runs Anubis House...this is Fabian’s journal.” “What?” Marie grabbed the journal and flipped through. “You’re right...” “So the locket...” Rachel pulled it out of her bag. “Does it belong to him, too?” “It has to,” Taylor said. “It was in the journal.” “But then who’s the girl?” She opened the locket and showed them the picture of the blonde girl. “Can I see that?” Nodding, Rachel handed it to Corrin. “Well...Fabian wrote pretty fondly of that Nina girl...do you think it could be her?” “Probably,” Walking Bunny said, taking back the journal. “But what does this have to with anything?” Asked Taylor. “What happened that night, and what does Nina have to do with it?” Marie shrugged. “Let’s keep reading,” They spent a bit looking through the journal some more, until Corrin spoke up. “Maybe we have to check in Anubis again. Maybe there are more clues.” Everyone looked at each other, and there was an unspoken agreement. Taylor smiled. “We go back tonight.” Category:Blog posts